A wish granted
by shadow visor
Summary: "The wish of Sawada tsunayoshi has been approved." "good luck Tsuna." Tsuna gets hit by Lambo's TYL bazooka and is sent somewhere that is not the future. He soon realizes that one thing he has kept saying so many times over has come true. He is no longer the Vongola decimo position candidate, but his your twin is!
1. Where am I?

A/N: hi this is my first story. so pls dont be too harsh but please do tell me how it is.

I do not own any KHR characters. just the plot. T.T

Hope you like.

* * *

The Sawada family never seemed to have quiet mornings anymore. There were loud noises coming from the house at different times of mornings, day and also night followed by a loud 'HIEE'. Of course those who are worried only see a happy Nana doing her chores or going out with children who looked more foreign than hers. Still the sight of the smiling woman calmed them down into ignoring the noises as background noise.

And just as Usual a scream was heard from the modest looking house.

Tsuna jumped off of the bed hold his bruised head, glaring at the baby hit-man now sitting on his bed. "Reborn! why did you have to hit me?!" Tsuna complained as he rubbed his head making his wild spiky looking soft locks even wilder.

"You're late for school Tsuna." Reborn said with a smile as Leon changed from a ten tonne hammer to its original lizard form. Tsuna screamed again as there was only three minutes till the school bell rings. He ran around the room yelling about being bitten to death by a certain skylark prefect as he got ready to go and collected his things for school.

"Bye Mom!" Tsuna called as he left the house not waiting to listen to what his mother tried to tell him. He ran all the way to school, not stopping for a second also forgetting to check what day of the week it was.

After all school was closed on Sunday~

"Haa! Reborn tricked me again!" Tsuna grumbled as he sat at the table waiting for lunch to be served. Reborn wasn't there at the moment and Nana was happily cooking for the many hungry children coming to eat.

"Tsu-kun is so good playing with Reborn." Nana spoke with a bright smile on her face as she kept a bowl of rice in front of her son.

"How is that playing?" He asked himself weakly. Mama never seemed to realize that she was sometimes surrounded by very dangerous people and just smiled on. even though that worried him sometimes, Tsuna was happy that Mama loved to have the extra guests coming home now.

"Lambo! Give my candy!" Ipin called as she came running after the young Bovino Mafioso.

"Candy is Lambo sama's! Lambo sama wont share with Ipin!" The curly haired 5 year old ran around the room with Ipin following him

"Lambo you took mine too! Give them back." Fuuta came running into the room aswell. The ranking prince stopped next to Tsuna and watch Ipin chasing Lambo.

"Ararara. Don't fight I'll get some more no." Mama said as she left the room. Tsuna sweat dropped as children only became more lively.

Suddenly reborn showed up kicking the young bovino to the ground. He jumped on tsuna's head and there smiling.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said in an admonishing tone but was ignored.

"Must to-le-ra-aaate!" And thus Lambo promptly started in a loud cry taking out his 10 year bazooka.

"Stop being loud." Reborn attacked Lambo again forcing the child's face to meet the floor. The bazooka he had been holding flew up hitting the ceiling and headed straight at the brown haired Decimo.

"Reborn, don't pick on Lambo." As Tsuna said this his hyper intuition called danger from above, but he was only able to look up before the bazooka landed on him.

A puff of pink smoke covered the room and everyone watched, waiting to see what Tsuna would be like. However when the smoke cleared there was no older version of Tsuna just the pink bazooka laying innocently where Tsuna had been sitting. So where was he?

Tsuna rapidly blink his big brown doe eyes as he tried to understand where he was. But it wasn't a familiar room. Nor did it look like a room in the Vongola mansion.

"HIEEE! I got caught in Lambo's ten year bazooka!" Tsuna yelled. "Wait, so where exactly was my ten year later self?"

He looked around the room. It was very plain and somewhat familiar to his room but it was somewhat different. For one there was no pictures at all in the entire room. There were books in the bookshelf on one side. A table in front of the window with books on it as well. A modest closet at one side and a plain bed with simple white sheets.

Tsuna wondered why he was in such a room and hoped five minutes will go by faster. He didnt want to get in any trouble. He stood and wandered to the table to pass the time and what he saw confused him more.

The books on the table were middle school text books. He looked around the room again. His hyper-intuition was acting up and a sense of complete foreboding fell on him. His shoulders drooped with the sheer weight of the feeling. It was as if he was stripped of something. Something very important to him.

"Tsu-kun." His mother's voice snapped him out of his trance and he started to panic. Not knowing where he should hide. The door opened before he could even move and there stood his happy mother, smiling away at him. "Tsu-kun come down for lunch. Everyone is already downstairs. Taki-kun is waiting." She left the door open as she left.

"Taki-kun?" Tsuna asked himself, his head lolling cutely to one side. "AAAHH! Is the ten year later me visiting Mama?" He rubbed his brown hair harshly making it stand up more in a wild array of soft spikes in every direction. "Ano, isn't the time up already? HIIEEE!" Tsuna panicked again.

He stayed a moment more before before deciding to go downstairs. With each step the foreboding feeling grew more and more heavier in his chest.

"Jyuudaime! I am sorry for disappointing you!" Gokudera's voice was heard as Tsuna entered the kitchen and automatically he sweat-dropped and smiled wearily without seeing.

"G-Gokudera please don't apologiz-"

"You should be punished for punishing me, Hayato."

Tsuna blinked. 'What?' Tsuna blinked again now looking at the scene infront of him with confused terror.

Yamamoto Takeshi sat at one end of the table. quietly smiling at the two. Mama was cleaning the pots while Lambo sat quietly and very politely at the table waiting for... something. Reborn sat at the other end closest to a boy tsuna doesn't know, drinking his expresso calmly. The same boy to whom Gokudera hayato was bowing to in a dogeza. Tsuna had never met this person before but a feeling of fear and sadness filled his entire person as he watched the boy with shorter and darker brown hair talk to Gokudera about punishment. Tsuna felt faint the feeling growing depressive and heavy. The scene before him swam and soon dark covered his vision. He felt his body fall and everything went dark.

Tsuna heard crying. He didn't know whose but it felt familiar. "Tsuna" a voice whispered in his ear.

"The wish of Sawada Tsunayoshi has been approved." another voice said in monotone.

"Good luck Tsuna." A voice similar to his whispered near his ear. But as Tsuna turned around there was only darkness surrounding him.

And then memories filled his mind. Memories that wasn't his. But still was. Memories of a haunted Tsuna. Shadowed by his younger Twin brother. Beaten by his younger twin brother. Bullied along with others laughing at him and locking him in closets. Takiru being the favorite among them to Iemitsu. Tsuna felt pain after pain of being pushed down when ever he gathered strength enough to stand back up. Of feeling his brother calling him dame-tsuna the first time and everyone else following Takiru's lead. Takiru his younger brother his tormentor.

* * *

A/N: well that was chapter 1 more like a prologue. if you like dont like or want to say something about this then please do review. thanks.


	2. Why is it like this?

**A/N: Hi. *shy wave* Thank you for reading my story, following and also fav-ing it. I'm happy that you like it. **

**I want to thank Fi Suki Saki, Konan248 and Onewiththetree for reviewing.**

**Special thanks to Onewiththetree for listening to my rambling and being so supportive.**

**Oh. almost forgot~~ I don't own~ though I wish I did... somewhat. *hears a click from behind* I DONT OWN! I DONT OWN!**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

**_'The voice in Tsuna's head'_**

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

"Oi. Dame-Tsuna. Get up already. I want to eat." A male voice said coldly. The unconscious teen heard the voice even in his haze. He didn't want to wake up, but he knew that if he didn't, he would get beat up.

He tried to open his eyes, to bring his mind to the surface from the dark space. But it hurt his head doing so. Silently groaning, Tsuna blinked his eyes rapidly before seeing anything at all. He turned his head to see Takiru sitting in a chair next to him, staring at him. Fear streaked through Tsuna's and instantly sat up in the sofa. He instinctively arranged himself with his hands on his knees back straight and head bowed low.

Takiru smirked as he watched his older brother comply to his order so quickly, even though he was unconscious. "Good Tsuna." He leaned back in his chair. "See, you can be good for something. Ne? **Big brother**." Takiru spoke darkly, his eyes gleaming with an ill intent.

Tsuna knew that the title of big brother was more of an insult than anything else. He had to do what he was always told or else he would get beaten. **_'But not answering will bring the same.'_** The thought was one more advising from the back of his mind. Tsuna quickly did so by nodding his head.

"Mama, shall we start lunch now? Tsu-chan's up." Takiru's voice was sweetly sharp when he spoke to his mother as he left the room.

"A-ara, it's good you woke up Tsu-kun. Come have lunch." Nana said as she came into the living room. She looked worriedly between her twins.

**_'Mama is worried all the time. I see mama sad but I can't help mama. I'm sorry Okaa-san.'_** The voice said sadly almost crying. Tsuna stared at Nana a while before nodding. He quickly ran to the kitchen and sat in place next to Takiru. _**'He wants me near to bully me.'**_ The voice cried.

"Dame-copy stop causing trouble for Jyuudaime! Jyuudaime's lunch time was delayed because of you! Damn copy." Gokudera growled at Tsuna, more annoyed at the fact that Tsuna sat next to his Jyuudaime rather than his subordinate.

"Hayato, let Tsuna eat." Takiru said in an ordering tone. Instantly Gokudera apologized to his Jyuudaime. "Tsuna-chan, why don't you take the first bite?"

_'Is he testing me again?! What should I do? HIIEE! He is really angry with me today.'_ Tsuna felt a shiver run through his body at the thought of being beaten again.

"A-ano. T-takir-ru-san. T-the boss t-takes the f-firs-st b-b-bite, ne?" Tsuna stuttered out. He hoped this was what Takiru wanted.

"Tsu-chan" Takiru practically purred, sending fear in spikes through Tsuna. His body shivered eyes wide and then completely froze on the spot. "Are you disobeying me?"He asked and Tsuna quickly shook his head, though jerkily. "Then eat it." He smirked.

Tsuna didn't dare look up. Forcing his shaking body he took the first bite. Instantly he shuddered. There was too much salt in his rice! He couldn't chew nor could he throw it out. Was that what Takiru wanted? Tsuna looked at Takiru from under his bangs.

Takiru was indeed smiling, enjoying Tsuna's predicament._ 'He did it!'_ Tsuna thought. He took a breath to calm down. Slowly he chewed and swallowed the mouthful.

Tsuna heard Takiru chuckle softly and shivers ran through his body. Tsuna looked at his younger twin again never making actual eye contact.

"You ate it. Good Tsuna."

"Maa maa isn't that too much Takiru-kun?" Tsuna heard Yamamoto say. Tsuna saw the big smile on Yamamoto's face, but it was wrong. Too forced, too brittle.

"Don't interrupt how I work Takeshi. But you're right; this isn't for dame-Tsuna." Takiru grinned and the voice inside Tsuna's head yelled loudly.

**_'NO! Don't let him. PLEASE don't. Don't be cruel to them! They are his FAMILY! Tsuna! PLEASE STOP THIS! I don't want this! FAMILY is to be protected!'_** The voice filled with pain, screamed.

"Hayato."

At his name being called, Gokudera sat up straight like a loyal puppy. "Yes, Jyuudaime?"

"Time to deal with your punishment." Takiru chuckled as Gokudera somewhat deflated, but straightened back up immediately.

"Yes, Jyuudaime. Whatever punishment Jyuudaime deems worthy for my failure."

_'STOP IT!_' Tsuna sat wide eyed, watching as the two spoke. Hearing everything but unable to move.

"Baka-Takiru. What are you doing?" Reborn spoke up after all this time.

"Nothing too bad Reborn. Still failure always meets with a punishment, ne? Or do you want to tell me otherwise." Takiru looked at Reborn, just watching. Reborn lowered his fedora over his eyes hiding the anger he felt towards his student. "Hayato. Eat all of this." Takiru handed Gokudera Tsuna's bowl.

Reborn watched the scene with anger. _'Takiru will definitely be having twice the training and more beatings from me. The way he treats his guardians was not good for the Family. If this cold boy is handed Vongola he'll definitely destroy it.'_

The moment Gokudera took the first bite Tsuna twitched, badly. He wanted to stop this, but was too scared. He saw the smile on Yamamoto's face disappear too. His heart cried. His friends were being hurt by his own younger twin. This wasn't right. They were his family. Family was protected not punished like this. Tsuna forced his eyes close not wanting to watch. However, that didn't change anything. He knew it was happening. Tsuna tried to speak up instead, to stop this. But the moment his mouth opened, no sound dared to come out.

Tsuna had been scared well through and through by his younger twin. And those dark memories froze his voice before he could put himself under the guillotine for his friends. Tsuna stayed in his spot as Gokudera finished all of the over-salted rice.

"That's what I expect from you Hayato." Takiru said coldly as he ate his own food.

"Cruel." Tsuna whispered softly as he stood up slowly and left the kitchen to go to his room.

Reborn watched his student's older brother leave. Something was different with Tsuna. He had reacted more than he ever did around his brother when he saw Gokudera being punished. Maybe since it's the first time? He needed to know.

* * *

Tsuna closed the door to his room quietly._ 'Why. Why couldn't I say anything? My friends are being hurt and I couldn't stop Takiru.'_

**_'I'm scared. I can't go against Takiru. I'm too scared to.'_** The voice spoke so softly it was a whisper.

"HIIEE! It's that voice again! Who are you?!" Tsuna said, looking around the room. "Why do I keep hearing you? Why couldn't I move when I wanted to? Why do I comply with Takiru so easily?!" Tsuna asked. 'I'm going crazy! Why am I not back home?! It's been too long. HIIE! Am I stuck here?!'

**_'Please don't leave yet. Please help me. Help them. I don't want to see anyone else hurt because of my brother. I can't see them break the way he breaks me.'_**

"Who... Takiru..." Tsuna stopped. Tsuna remembered Takiru was his younger twin in this world. "Why am I _here_ instead of ten years in the future?"

**_'I don't know. I'm sorry. But I should tell you as much as I know. Will you listen?'_** the voice asked, scared of rejection.

"Yes. Ano, who are you? Why is Takiru the Vongola Decimo candidate?"

**_'My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the you of this world. Takiru is our younger twin. We were happy when we were younger but one day he changed. He was bad and scary and started to bully me. He's been like this since then. I don't know why he was chosen. Takiru only told me he was. Reborn-san didn't want me to know about Vongola and the Mafia since I was so weak, but my brother told me outright.'_**

"He went against Reborn?!" Tsuna almost yelled in shock.

**_'Yes.'_** The voice chuckled softly.**_ 'He suffered for it though. It's so scary listening to their training.'_**Tsuna shuddered at the memories played in his mind.**_ 'Then one day Gokudera-san came here. He hated me the moment he saw me.'_** The voice became wistful. **_'Is Gokudera-san a friend in your world? With the way you reacted...'_**

"Yeah. He is. Yamamoto too." Tsuna smiled softly.

'How nice. I'm Dame-Tsuna here. I don't have any friends.'

"I was too until Reborn came. He changed everything for me. Even though it was scary and like hell. But I got friends and family..." Tsuna closed his eyes remembering all his friends, his family.

**_'Gokudera-san seems to be suffering. I've seen this kind of treatment before. But Takiru has never punished him before. I'm sorry you have to see something like this.'_**

"It was the Bazooka reacting, not your fault then." Tsuna smiled softly sitting down on his plain bed.

**_'I wonder about that...'_**

"Hm?"

**_'Gokudera-san came to fight Takiru. Then when Takiru beat him Gokudera-san wanted to stay with him as his subordinate. Reborn-san allowed him. So did Takiru. Yamamoto-san tried to jump off the roof at school. Takiru-kun saved him but since then Takiru made Yamamoto-san his subordinate too, although he doesn't like getting into fights.'_**

"HIEE! Yamamoto tried to jump off the roof?! Again!" Tsuna yelled loudly.

"Tsu-kun?" Mama's voice outside startled him into covering his mouth. "Tsu-kun is everything okay?"

"Yes mom." Tsuna answered. He opened the door and looked at his mother.

"That's good then. Tsu-kun I'm going to get Lambo-kun some candy." Nana said looking down at her arms. A very subdued boy wearing cow print clothes sat in them looking very scared.

_'Lambo?'_ Tsuna tilted his head at the sight.

"Come with mama?" Nana looked back up at Tsuna with imploring brown eyes. Automatically Tsuna nodded. He had never seen Nana look at him like that before. His mother was always care-free. So why did she look like this now?

**_'Mama's worried.'_**The Tsuna in his mind said.**_ 'Mama sees the bruises, sometimes she patches me up too. Mama's also worried that Lambo-kun is scared. I couldn't protect them either.'_**

'Why is Lambo scared?'

**_'Takiru threatened him to kill him if he made too much noise.'_** Tsuna was shown the memory of a very dark face Takiru glaring him and Lambo with cold cruel light brown eyes glaring daggers at them. The dark gleam in his eyes sending shivers down his spine. When the memory ended Tsuna was shivering all over again.

_'He's our _younger_ twin?'_ Tsuna heard the other Tsuna giggle inside his head.

**_'Yes he is.'_** His voice softened as he continued. **_'Unfortunately Lambo-kun has been afraid of him since, barely moves if Takiru's around.'_**

"Let's go Tsu-kun." The brown haired should-be Decimo jolted out of his conversation with ... himself and went after Nana. "Takiru. We're heading out. Please look after the house."

Tsuna was glad that they left the house before any reply came. He didn't want to face Takiru again yet.

They went to Namimori shopping district and went checking the shops. Tsuna hadn't spent time like this with his mother in such a long time. But he couldn't grumble about it or feel embarrassed while shopping with her. That was because Nana started smiling and being the happy Nana she was in his world a while after into the shopping. And Tsuna hadn't the heart when the other Tsuna was just as happy seeing their mother and Lambo happy and laughing.

"Tsu-kun." The tone of Nana's voice brought Tsuna out of his happy thinking. "Is everything okay with Taki-kun?" Nana asked worriedly. They were at the park watching as a more active Lambo played by the sandbox and swings.

"What do you mean mom?" Tsuna knew he couldn't tell his mother.

"Tsu-kun is different." Nana looked at him trying to discern exactly what it was that had changed.

"HIEE?! NO! I'm me! Mom I'm not any different." Tsuna tried to reassure his mom, although it looked more like he utterly panicked.

"Tsu-kun. Please don't change like Takiru did." Nana looked away watching Lambo again.

"Mom." Tsuna called, waiting for Nana to look at him. "Everything is going to be fine." He smiled at his mother, unknowingly showing her a side of her son that she lost so many years ago, when Takiru had changed and hurt Tsuna. Her heart fluttered feeling it in her heart that, _'Yes. Things were going to be absolutely fine. Because Tsu-kun was here. HER Tsu-kun had returned._'

* * *

A/N: hehe I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought of it by reviewing~ And ideas and criticisms are welcome. I'll try and improve my writing as I go along. Have a nice time~


	3. Lambo

Hi I know I'm late but... it took some time for me to be satisfied with this chapter. hehe. So I hope you guys like this chapter as well.

I want to thank Fi suki saki, Konan248, Ayano27, Xxferessa-tanXx, Onewiththetree, Maeve Zahra, my anon guest reviewer and Stormqueen6711 for your reviews. They help me write more~~ Also so many favs and alerts.. *sparkling eyes* Thanks so much.

Onewiththetree thank you so much your hard work and support.

StormQueen6711 thank you for story inspiration. I was stuck before your push~~

* * *

_'thoughts'_

**_'The Tsuna in Tsuna's head'_**... that's so weird to say...

* * *

It was evening when Nana decided to head home to start on dinner. "Tsu-kun why don't you stay with Lambo in the park a little longer? I'm sure you would like some time, no?" She smiled brightly at her sweet son.

"Thanks mom." Tsuna said, accepting the offer. She was right, he did need some time to think. He stayed watching and waved his Mama goodbye before turning to sit on the swings where he can easily watch over the curly haired child.

"Lambo didn't smile at all when he was at home. He must've been very scared of Takiru-kun." He spoke not to anyone in particular. The other Tsuna stayed silent for now and just listened instead, giving the parallel dimension travelled brunette time to clear his mind.

_'I wonder how everyone is at home? Are they missing me?'_ At that thought the vision of a distraught storm guardian yelling at everyone else and running around looking for him popped up. He saw Yamamoto seeming very worried even when he smiled tightly. The EXTREME sun guardian calling his name loudly as he searched was seen as well. Tsuna felt somewhat distraught at the scenes his mind created. He didn't want his friends to worry so much about him.

**_'This feels warm.'_** Tsuna heard the soft whisper and smiled. It was good to feel the other Tsuna happy. **_'Tsuna! Lambo!'_** Tsuna felt his hyper intuition like a pang in his head, just before he heard Lambo yell.

"Lambo?" Tsuna looked at where the child had been playing just moments ago.

"Gupyaa!" Lambo shrieked again a big man picked Lambo up by his cow suit and held him away from himself. "Let Lambo-sama go! Or Lambo-sama won't let you play with Lambo-sama!"

"You annoying little brat! Who do you think you're calling a slave!?" The beefy man sad loudly.

"HIEE! Please let Lambo go. He didn't mean anything." Tsuna ran to where the man stood. "I'm sorry if Lambo did anything."

The man looked at Tsuna who was trying to get Lambo free from the man's grip. "You are..." The man watched for a moment longer before a feral grin covered his face. "Oi. I want compensation."

"Compensation?" Tsuna stopped tugging at Lambo to look at the man. "For what?" His big brown doe eyes blinking twice. The man just grinned evilly as a reply. _'HIEE! He's gonna beat me!'_ "Please let Lambo go."

"You have to pay me before I can kid. He insulted my pride, calling me a slave." The man lean closer a bit making Tsuna cringe.

"B-but. H-h-he didn't m-mean it. H-he's j-j-just a child." Tsuna tried to force down his stutters but couldn't.

"And this child needs to be taught better. NOW PAY UP BRAT!" Tsuna shivered at the yell.

"Let Lambo-sama GO!" Lambo cried louder. Lambo put his small hands into his curly hair which went without being seen by both Tsuna and the thug.

"You're bullying c-children!" Tsuna tried to pull Lambo out of the man's grip again.

"You really won't huh?!" The man Pulled his free arm back. "Guess you really don't care about the cow brat."

"Please let Lambo go." Tsuna begged the man, his brown doe eyes wide with worry and fear.

"Waaah! Let Lambo-sama go!" The little cow child yelled before taking out a pink grenade from his black hair.

"Hiee! Lambo!" Tsuna yelled as he covered Lambo with his arms. The grenade Lambo threw went between Tsuna's arms and straight at the man's face before they fully covered him.

"What the hell-?!" The man's grunt was followed by a loud explosion, sending Tsuna and Lambo to one side and the man to the other. Smoke covered the area as all the small animals in the area escaped. The sounds of the birds calling as they flew quieted as they disappeared from sight. The only humans in the area lay on the ground where they landed due to the explosion.

Lambo whined as he opened his eyes. He didn't hurt too much. But he was scared. The big man that was supposed to be playing with him had started to bully him. He didn't like that at all and Lambo was too scared to open his eyes.

He felt someone shift around him and Lambo tensed. He didn't want to be bullied anymore. Lambo wanted to be safe. Feeling the stab of fear becoming deeper, Lambo started to cry. He wanted Mama. Mama was kind. Mama wouldn't hurt Lambo. But Mama had gone home and so Lambo cried louder.

"It's okay, Lambo." Lambo heard a warm voice say next to his ear. "I won't let anyone hurt Lambo anymore." Lambo stopped crying as the warm voice continued to talk to him. He felt calmer, safer with this voice. "I promise Lambo. I'll protect you…" Lambo sniffled as his eyes slowly opened to look at the face of the person who protected him from the blast. "I don't want Lambo to be scared anymore…" Brown eyes were the first thing the child saw. Wide, caring, soft, brown eyes that was accepting. The soft warm smile was what he saw next. Showing a kind of care he had not felt in years. "So please don't cry. Smile wide and laugh. Okay, Lambo?" He saw the older boy smile and warmth filtered throughout his body, completely enveloping him. Lambo felt so very comfortable, near this boy, all the activities he did that day finally caught up to him and he easily slipped into a nap.

"Ara? He fell asleep?" Tsuna asked as he picked up the child, sitting up on the ground. He looked at the big beefy man. Tsuna was worried that the man may attack them again. However he felt a sweat drop form on the back of his head as he saw the man completely out cold in a very odd position of the other side if the path. "Better this way than having to fight ne?" he felt the other Tsuna nod shakily.

**_'Hope he's not too badly hurt.'_** The other Tsuna mumbled in the back of his mind.

"Yeah." Tsuna smiled looking down at Lambo. "At least Lambo's out of trouble." Tsuna mumbled. He looked up at the sky checking how late it had gotten.

**_'We should head home now. Mama will get worried.'_** The other Tsuna's voice was laced with a happy cheer.

"Yeah. We should head home." Tsuna started to head towards his home.

The orange sky faded into the dark blue of early night. Both Tsunas felt a thread of happiness and fulfillment creep into their hearts as thy headed to their home. Having Lambo with them had returned an element to the sky and the sky was no longer empty and void.

* * *

"Jyuudaime." Gokudera Hayato bowed formally to his boss. "Permission to head back home, Jyuudaime." He stayed in the bowed position waiting for Takiru to acknowledge his request and grant it.

"It's late isn't it Takiru-kun?" Yamamoto Takeshi said while smiling at the indifferent brunette. "My dad will be waiting till I get home." It was a question in a statement for Takiru. The happy go lucky teen and Italian both knew that if anybody went against Takiru then they will pay for it. Most especially if he has invested any kind of interests in them. And for Yamamoto that was when he had given up on his life. But still, even though Takiru had basically saved his life his father did not like Takiru at all. He had been warned to staying with the cold brunette only until his debt of life to Takiru has been payed. However since Takiru seemed to be very capable to protect himself that was a very long ways away.

"Don't waste so much time and leave already." Takiru replied to them without even sparing them a glance, but the request was accepted.

Both subordinates inwardly sighed. Takiru seemed to be in a worse mood than with Gokudera's failure in his mission, which wasn't even an actual mission.

"Send them off properly, baka-Takiru." Reborn said as he jumped onto Takiru's head. "They are your subordinates."

"Do you always have to land so hard?" Takiru asked instead, not bothering to remove his eyes from his homework. "You're leaving bumps on my head you know."

_'And you still don't react to them at all.'_ Reborn thought. "You should dodge them next time baka-Takiru."

"Goodnight Takiru-kun." Yamamoto said moving out of the room.

"I'll come early tomorrow morning Jyuudaime." Gokudera bowed once more before leaving the room. The door closed quietly and silence followed. Both student and tutor ignored each other. Takiru continued on to finish his homework while Reborn sat in the small armchair, specially designed for Reborn, and drank his espresso.

The sound of the front door opening and closing followed by Tsuna's call came from downstairs. Takiru looked at his room door thoughtfully. "Tsuna's late." He mumbled forgetting his tutor was watching him. He stayed silent carefully listening to what Tsuna would be doing next, his full concentration taken to it.

_'This is new. I've never seen Takiru looking for Tsuna like this. He looks worried.'_ Reborn wondered as Takiru continued his silent listening. _'Well, well. Tsuna keeps becoming more and more mysterious as time goes. I should find out more about the kid. And the relationship between both twins.'_ Reborn smirked.

"Mom, I'm putting Lambo to bed." Takiru heard Tsuna say softly as he climbed up the stairs. A dark shadow fell on Takiru's face.

Tsuna climbed the stairs hoping Takiru was already asleep or very busy with reborn. But his prayer was not heard as the moment he reached the top of the stairs Takiru's room door slammed open and his younger brother himself was standing there, glaring daggers at him.

"Dame-Tsuna. You're too loud." Takiru growled, coming towards him.

**_'Takiru is angry.'_** The other Tsuna whispered. **_'He's gonna hurt us… for making too much noise.'_**

_'But we weren't loud at all!'_ Tsuna yelled back inside his mind. _'He just wants to beat me!'_ "B-b-but we d-di-didn't make that much s-s-sound, Takiru-san." Tsuna tried to plead his case.

"Still too loud." Takiru growled, the aura around him becoming darker.

"HIIEEE!" Tsuna yelped. _'Someone save me!'_

"Lambo-sama wants to sleep more…" Lambo mumbled softly as he woke up.

Instantly Takiru's glare was on the child in Tsuna's arms. The waking child instantly felt a chill go through his body. He looked up at the angry teen slowly, fear increasing tenfold. He didn't want to anger him. He was scary. "Dame-Tsuna!" The child screamed as he clung tighter to Tsuna.

"That kid is going out of this house for good. Throw him out now, Dame-Tsuna." Takiru growled, his voice dropping lower as his anger increased.

**_'Throw Lambo out?'_** The other Tsuna parroted. **_'Will that be okay?'_**

"No.." Tsuna whispered to himself, backing away from Takiru. "I don't think he has any other place to go to. So Takiru-san please let Lambo stay." Tsuna pleaded. He didn't want to get into trouble. but he didn't want to throw Lambo out either.

_**'What about his real family in Italy?'**_

_'We'll have to ask reborn.'_ Tsuna looked around the hallway looking for another way. But Takiru took most of the hallway and Reborn seemed to be nowhere. _'Where is Reborn when you're actually looking for him?'_

"I'm sorry Takiru-san but..." Tsuna gulped before turning and running away. "I need to find Reborn-san first!" He called back as he ran.

"You are disobeying me?! Tsuna?!" Takiru yelled and started to chase after him.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled as he ran out the door almost falling when he turned the corner to the backyard. "Reborn where are you?"

**_'Don't call him so familiarly! He's dangerous you know!'_** that dimension's Tsuna yelled in his mind.

_'I called him that in my world so it just happened okay?!'_ Tsuna yelled back at him.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Takiru's voice was heard further away than they thought they would.

**_'huh?!'_**

"Why's he slow?" Tsuna asked no one in particular.

"That's because I trapped him." A child's voice answered him. Tsuna jumped in fear turning around to see the arcobaleno he was looking for.

"Re-Reborn-san. Please tell me." Tsuna asked desperately. "What of Lambo's Famiglia in Italy?"

"The Bovino Famiglia sent Lambo to assassinate me." Was the one statement needed to explain it to the dimension traveled Tsuna. They didn't want Lambo so they sent him on a suicide mission.

**_'What do you mean Tsuna!'_**

"Reborn-san is very strong. So if they sent a child to .." Tsuna gulped before continuing. "kill Reborn-san... then they don't expect him back..."

**_'How cruel...'_**

"Lambo-sama's boss didn't want Lambo to be a failure so he sent Lambo to come back only after I accomplish my mission. Lambo-sama will kill Reborn for sure!" Lambo yelled glaring at Reborn

"Lambo." Tsuna looked down at the child and remembered the Lambo in his dimension True Lambo annoyed him a lot sometimes but, Lambo was still his family and family didn't give up on family. "Lambo stay with me, please."

"Huh?" Lambo looked up at Tsuna. Teary eyed brown eyes looked back at him. asking him to stay. It was the same eyes he had seen earlier that day. Ready to accept everything.

_'Tsuna-nii?'_

The look Lambo had in his eyes was the final straw. He didn't want Lambo to go back to such a family. His hold on the child tightened as he looked up at reborn with a lot more conviction than reborn had seen in his eyes in this dimension.

The quiet, bullied and shy brunette looked up at him with lighter brown yes filled with determination. Almost challenging. "I won't let Lambo leave! I promised Lambo." Tsuna told him, even though his voice shook slightly it was a lot stronger than he had ever heard before.

* * *

Well that was chapter 3. Tsuna finally stood up for his family. But he is probably gonna have to pay for that... *sweat drop* hehe.

hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me how you felt bout it and Review~~ *kitten eyes*


	4. Scary school day

Hi. *hides behind a wall* I'm sorry for the late update again... but I kept getting stuck so much. But I tried to make it good so... hope you like it.

I want to thank Onewiththetree, Konan248, Fi suki saki, Kyara17, CH0C0CANDYZ, Cocoaflower, Jackfrost14, FallenxLinkin, Nekozawa Tomoe, RenegadeWarrior, StormQueen6711 and Twilightserius. Thanks to everyone who alerted and faved my story.

Special thanks to Onewiththetree and StormQueen6711 for putting up with me.

I'm sorry if in my story Tsuna doesn't seem like he really should be. This is my first story based on an anime and manga, so it's hard. So, I'm sorry for any differences and disappointments. *bows down*

* * *

In this chap the Tsuna in Tsuna's head is called Tsunayoshi. It's weird to keep calling him that.

* * *

_'thoughts'_

**_'Tsunayoshi talking to Tsuna'_**

**_*** flashback ***_**

**_******* (flashback ending.)_**

* * *

In the Sawada household lately every morning began with loud noises, that continued randomly throughout the day. This school day was no different. The sound of gunshots were heard but unlike other days a scream followed closely behind.

"HHIIIEEE! I'm up! I'm UP! Don't kill me!" Tsuna screamed as he jumped off the bed.

**_'Did you have a nightmare Tsuna?'_** The real Tsunayoshi of this world asked from his place in the parallel world travelling one's mind. 'Are you okay?'

Tsuna blinked a few times before his memory of what happened returned to him.

_'I forgot... I'm not home.'_

**_'What does that mean, Tsuna?'_**

_'Reborn wakes me up with bullets and hammers to my head... so I guess it's just a habit...'_ Tsuna rubbed his head as he internally cried at the memory.

**_'So Reborn-san is the same in your world as he is in ours?'_** Tsunayoshi asked softly, wondering if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Reborn wasn't his Tutor.

"He's probably **Reborn** in every single world." Tsuna mumbled before getting off the floor and starting to get ready for school. Tsuna felt his lips curve into a smile as he heard Tsunayoshi laughing softly.

"Let's have a good day, ne?" Tsuna smiled before he left the room to go downstairs with his school bag in hand. He saw his mother cooking at the stove when he entered the kitchen. No one else was downstairs yet. And he hoped he wouldn't have to face Takiru that day. After his little stunt with Lambo he had heard Takiru rant and yell for hours. Including sounds of explosions and gunshots and all kinds of scary training things Reborn brought out.

He wasn't sure why Reborn had helped him get back into his home and room and kept Takiru away from both him and Lambo. It was way too surprising. Tsuna was sure he would have to do something in return for the Hit-man Tutor or he'll be put through something equally dangerous and traumatizing. He didn't know which of the two was worse than the other. Both Tsunayoshi and him had agreed to this.

"Oh, Tsu-kun. Good morning. Are you ready for school?" Nana looked at her eldest and smiled warmly.

"Good morning mom." Tsuna smiled back at her. His mama and this world's mama was the same. They both had the same happy smile that made Tsuna feel warm. "Yes. I am." he nodded.

**_'I want to help mama.'_** Tsunayoshi told Tsuna, which Tsuna didn't understand. **_'I want to help mama cook breakfast.'_** Tsuna felt lost. There was a reason to why he never helped his mom with the cooking. And that was that whatever he made ended up burnt or char-coaled. So how was he able to help her?

_'I can't cook!'_

**_'But mama has taught me.'_**

_'HEE! How did you?! I tried back home too but...'_ He felt Tsunayoshi shudder at the memory of some of his trials when cooking.

**_'Let's give it a shot, ne? I'll be helping too. Please?'_** Tsuna sighed. He didn't want Tsunayoshi to feel depressed again. The dark feelings he had felt when the memories had first come to him were so dark and sad; devastating at times too. And Tsuna liked having Tsunayoshi smiling instead. It was like he had another brother in himself. Someone he wanted to help and protect.

"M-Mom... Can … um, I h-help?" Tsuna asked, his cheeks flushing pink.

"Oh Tsu-kun!" His mother cried in a happy glee. "It's been a while since you cooked. I'm so happy." Tsuna wondered if it was the bowl in her arms that stopped his mother from glomping him.

"H-hai" Tsuna stuttered out. He felt Tsunayoshi laugh and smile inside. It was the happiest he had felt Tsunayoshi be and that little fact made Tsuna smile happily._ 'I have no idea how this is going to work though.'_ He thought softly.

* * *

Tsuna sighed softly as he entered his classroom. Tsunayoshi had told him the class and Tsuna was surprised that it was the same class as his own. Unfortunately for him it was also the same class that Takiru was in. Tsuna wanted to skip school that day in fear of him. But then again Takiru had stayed calm during breakfast that day.

**_*** Flashback ***_**

The breakfast table was set and ready for everyone to come down. Tsuna stared at it with awe and surprise. He had never been able to make a single dish in his life and yet here he made omelets for everyone to eat. Although he didn't personally know if it was any good and hoped, for everyone's sake, that it was.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-sama is hungry!" the little Mafiosi came running into the room. The five year old opened up a lot more since the day before. He seemed so much like the Lambo he knew. Tsuna smiled at the child as he ran circles around him before sitting down at the table. "Lambo-sama wants to eat lots and lots today."

"He's too damn loud." The grumbling voice had Tsuna tensing and Lambo freezing on the spot. Takiru was still in an awful mood and that didn't bode well for anyone.

"Deal with it baka-Takiru." Reborn's voice came from the same direction.

"Good morning Taki-kun, Reborn-kun. Come have breakfast." Nana called to her youngest.

"Morning." Takiru mumbled as he sat down at the table. He looked at the food on it once before looking at Tsuna from the corners of his eyes. Tsuna froze again for a moment.

_'Why is he looking at me like that?'_ Tsuna thought frantically, panic beginning to fill him.

**_'It's okay. Takiru just knows I cooked.'_** Tsunayoshi said softly.

_'heh?'_ Tsuna watched Takiru as he sta**_rted to eat breakfast without another word. 'Tsuna take your place next to Takiru.'_** Tsunayoshi said, his voice becoming quiet.

_'Hiee! Why?'_ Tsuna looked at the place that was apparently set for him.

**_'Takiru-san's order._**' Tsuna almost whimpered.

Tsuna sighed quietly instead. He knew he should do this. Takiru should be kept calm while around Lambo. So he moved to sit as his body felt uneasy standing, while Takiru kept eating. He rubbed Lambo's fluffy head before sitting down, bringing him out of his frozen position. He whispered to Lambo to eat before starting to enjoy his own breakfast.

However, Tsuna felt a sort-of nervousness in his body as he ate. Like Tsunayoshi was really worried about something. But Tsuna didn't know what. Wasn't Tsunayoshi the one who said to sit next to Takiru? Or was that not it? Tsuna didn't know how to make this feeling go away and he felt worried for Tsunayoshi.

"It's tolerable." The words that left Takiru was monotonous and uncaring. However, the effect it had on his body was undeniable. Every single tense nerve in his body relaxed and settled into a smile. Tsuna felt Tsunayoshi smile and warmth filled him. Was this a way you react to the one who bullied you? Is this a way to feel, when not too long ago he was ready to beat you?

_**'He likes it.'**_ Tsuna heard the soft sigh.

_'Likes it?'_

**_'My cooking.'_** Came the soft reply and Tsuna decided to just seep in the warmth of the moment. He hadn't felt Tsunayoshi get this happy.

Tsuna took his seat quietly. No one greeted him or bothered to even look at him; not even Kyoko-chan. He looked at the light brown haired girl. She was smiling and laughing at something Kurokawa had said. Tsuna sighed. At least back at home Kyoko-chan spoke to him.

**_'HIIEE! Sasagawa-san spoke to you?'_** Tsunayoshi screamed in his head. _**'But how did that happen?! Sasagawa-san is the most popular girl in school!'**_

_'Reborn happened.'_ Tsuna thought back. It sounded like an ordeal he didn't want to talk about but, Tsunayoshi wouldn't believe it. What could have happened to have made Sasagawa Kyoko be friends with the most Dame person in school?

Before Tsunayoshi could ask the class door opened again and Takiru came in, Yamamoto and Gokudera right behind him.

If Tsuna's entry to class didn't make any significance to the students busy with themselves, Takiru's entrance had them all silenced and looking at him. Tsuna saw some of the girls step back in fear but most of them went weak at the sight of the three good-looking teenagers together. The boys of the class seemed more in awe to be jealous of the reaction the three gained from the girls. Tsuna couldn't help but feel somewhat envious. Takiru came in with his family after all, but then again they weren't. Not in this world.

"Takiru-sama." Tsuna heard a girl sigh to his right while another called called for Yamamoto and some called for Gokudera and sweat dropped.

_'They have no idea how scary he is.'_ Tsuna thought. But then, seeing the reactions around him Tsuna couldn't help but smile. Takiru was popular in school. How nice. Tsuna could feel his brother's pride and knew it wasn't just him.

"Dame-Tsuna. Get up and greet me." The monotonous order made Tsuna get up instinctively. The orders were too ingrained in his body to go against them, he wasn't strong enough to.

"Good morning, Takiru-san." Tsuna greeted, slightly bowing to him. "Good morning, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san."Tsuna said not looking them in the eye. He couldn't do it. Seeing his friends being anything but.

"Yo, Tsuna." Yamamoto said with his smile on full.

"OI! Baseball idiot how dare you greet back before Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled, completely forgetting about Tsuna. Tsuna felt another stab at not being replied to by Gokudera but hid it from outside view. It never did well to let Takiru see how he feels.

Satisfied with the reaction Takiru sat down at the table behind Tsuna, not bothering to reply. Tsuna heard murmurings from the other classmates. They wondered how much of an idiot loser one had to be called dame, even by their own brother. Even after so long everyone else wondered and laughed at Tsuna for this.

Tsuna took a deep breath before taking his seat. That was when he realized something that he had simply overlooked.

'TAKIRU SITS BEHIND ME?!' His eyes were wide with fear.

'Takiru has always sat behind us. Since kindergarten.'

'NO WAY!' Tsuna felt terrible. He couldn't seem to get away from his younger scary twin, not from home and not even at school._ 'No wonder he was so calm at home!'_ Tsuna yelled in his head. 'He's gonna kill me at school!' The thought made Tsuna shiver and it didn't help with the look on Takiru's face, when Tsuna had glanced back at him. 'I'm gonna DIE!' Tsuna cried mentally as class started.

* * *

Tsuna sighed softly as he walked up the stairs to the school roof. It was already lunch time and Tsuna had been able to avoid being caught for the time being. Well, as much as a person could when someone was sitting behind them. Tsuna sighed again. It was traumatizing to have to sit in front of someone for so long who keeps on glaring at you. But then, luckily, Tsuna had enough dealings with trauma, thanks to Home Tutor Hit man Reborn.

Tsuna felt dubious. He hadn't seen Reborn since breakfast and as much as he knew... or, well experienced Reborn, him disappearing for a few hours can equal to a lot of trouble.

"A secret hideout?" a voice that undoubtedly sounded like Yamamoto's made Tsuna panic and try to hide upstairs. "Heh. Sounds cool."

_'Huh? What did he say?'_ Tsuna thought curiously.

"Shut up Baseball idiot! This isn't a kid's game!" Tsuna sweat dropped when Gokudera yelled. "However there should be a secret hideout of the family's."

_'Gokudera...'_ Tsuna moaned in his head. This didn't sound good at all. It sounded more like something Reborn planned. _'I hope they survive.'_

"You want us to do something Reborn." Takiru said coldly, while walking in front of the others. "Why don't you just be upfront about it?"

"The Mafia isn't upfront about too many things Baka-Takiru. Get used to it." Reborn replied and it seemed only Takiru and Tsuna heard him. For the other two were, in a way, arguing.

"Hiee! I knew it this was Reborn's idea!" Tsuna said worriedly after they passed the stairs.

**_'So what are we going to do?'_** He heard the worry in Tsunayoshi's voice too.

_'Maybe they can handle it..?'_

**_'Are you sure?'_**

_'Hmm... I don't like this one bit.'_

_**'Then, we have to follow! They might get into trouble.**_'

_'Yeah... Let's go.'_ The worry for his friends and the feeling of their hyper-intuition sending bad feelings down their spine sent Tsuna and mental Tsunayoshi following after the scary younger teen.

Tsuna was creeping around corners. Whoever saw him would think he's weird, but Tsuna was just following his brother and company down the hallways. Tsuna was scared and the foreboding feeling increased tenfold when they stopped at a particular room. After a moment, they went inside and Tsuna remembered something. A memory of his own, of the first time he met HIM face to face. Seeing the memory Tsunayoshi whimpered. His friends were in really big trouble. Because the room they went to claim as their secret hideout was already occupied by the Disciplinary Committee and its leader, Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

"Wow. This is a nice place." Yamamoto said looking around the room that looked somewhat like an office.

"It's not used much but the furniture is in good condition." Reborn acted along as he sat in the armchair enjoying the scene that was about to unfold.

"This is an awesome place for an HQ ne, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked too lost in examining the room to see the wary look on Takiru's face.

"It's decided then."

"What are you planning?" Takiru said monotonously, loud enough so only the baby hitman next to him could hear.

"Me? Just making your Family better."

"'S that so." He mumbled before looking at the room's door. He was lost to something else that was outside the room.

_'He has that look again. Just like when Tsuna was late.'_ Reborn smiled as he watched.

The door opened and four teens dressed in black entered. "Who are you guys?" One of them asked. "Who asked you to come here?"

Takiru looked at the new people in the room and glanced down at Reborn. He hated it when Reborn schemed such things.

"Heh. You can't talk like that to Jyuudaime." Gokudera came forward towards them. "What do you want anyway?"

"Don't act so cocky. This room belongs to the disciplinary committee." The one in front growled. He looked at Takiru who stood closest to them. "You guys better leave now or else!" He threatened.

"Damn bastard. How dare you talk like that to Jyuudaime!" Gokudera came forward.

"Trying to defy a Discipline committee member..." The second one in front said as he came forward to punch Gokudera.

"You're an eyesore." Gokudera grumbled before dodging the punch and kicked him in the stomach. The other three got into the fight too. The one on the right kicked at Gokudera as the second tried to punch him. Gokudera jumped back avoiding the kick and grabbed the other one's incoming arm.

Out of his peripheral vision, Gokudera could see someone coming from behind him, but he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it. But it never hit. Gokudera glanced behind him.

"Maa. Don't gang up altogether." Yamamoto said grinning while holding the third one's arm in his right hand. He gave the teen a hard punch for it.

Takiru continued to watch the commotion, uninterested. He hadn't asked them to start the fight, after all. He glanced down again at his tutor who was not at all worried as he was making coffee. Takiru rolled his eyes heavenward and looked back at the fight that had just finished. The discipline committee members were all beaten on the ground while a proud Gokudera and a smiling Yamamoto came to stand around the low coffee table in between both sofas.

"You didn't have to jump in, bastard." Gokudera growled at the friendly baseball player.

"Maa maa, you looked like you could use the help." He replied making the bomber more angry.

"Coffee?" Reborn asked handing both cups of freshly brewed coffee.

"Thanks." Yamamoto took both cups handing one to Gokudera. Takiru took the one that was left as his on the table. Taking a sip he wondered if that was what Reborn had planned and knew it wasn't.

"It seems the guard dogs were of no use at all." A cold voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned around to look at the new comer.

"That's... Hibari Kyoya." Yamamoto mumbled.

"Ah." Takiru understood. Reborn wanted Hibari to be in his family. "How annoying, damn baby." He hissed softly.

"Huh? Another one of them." Gokudera ignored Yamamoto's call to stop and continued. "We don't care who you are. This room is for Jyuudaime's family. Leave." Gokudera came towards the dark haired teen.

"Family. What kind of crowding is that?" The haired haired teen asked without much care.

"Whatever. Just leav-" Gokudera's advance was stopped by his cup breaking at the handle. Instantly Gokudera jumped back becoming defensive, readying his bombs for the attack. Behind him Yamamoto tensed as well.

"What the hell is he?" He asked no one in particular.

Gokudera started to attack him when a tonfa came and hit his face. Seeing black for a second, Gokudera tried to recover and throw his dynamites at the strong teen. The moment he was about to throw them, there was one more strike and they went flying out of his hands. Before Gokudera could take out another, something hit his head and black covered his vision completely. All his strength left him and his body became heavy. Before he hit the floor he was unconscious.

"One." Hibari counted looking at the bomber on the floor.

"You.." Yamamoto was stunned as Gokudera got beaten. He needed to try at least. He glanced at Takiru before moving to fight the Disciplinary committee head. He threw a punch that was avoided way too easily and instantly a barrage of attacks with his tonfa followed Yamamoto. Dodging all of them was hard but he couldn't get hit. He punched again with his left and the barrage came again at him as soon as Hibari dodged.

Yamamoto moved quickly dodging all the attacks once again. However he didn't think Hibari would speak. "You move well. But you're protecting your right hand." Yamamoto felt a cold chill run down him. He felt as if he was being assessed. "I see, the baseball club." Yamamoto'e eyes widened in surprise. Just by that he knew which club he was in. It stunned him. But the very next moment Hibari kicked him hard in the stomach and he fell back hitting the sofa that was behind him.

"Two." Hibari counted before looking at Takiru who stood infront of him on the other side of the low table. Hibari was ready to fight again. He hated when herbivores crowded. However Takiru lifted both hands in surrender.

Takiru had no interest in the fight that took place. It only showed him that the two who always hung out with him were weak. 'And Reborn calls this a Family? Che. Too weak.'

Hibari accepted this and walked upto the unconscious bomber and baseball star, grabbing them by the backs of their collar he dragged them to the window. Takiru watched without a simple care. He didn't have to do anything if they couldn't protect themselves.

"Please stop!" Someone called just as Hibari had pushed them through halfway, making them lay on they stomachs on the window sill. "Please don't throw them out." Hibari and Takiru turned to look at a somewhat trembling Tsuna.

"Hm? Herbivore." Hibari stated glaring at the small brunette.

Tsuna gulped hard as he tried to move his body away or towards Hibari but he was frozen. _'Why can't I move?'_

**_'WHY ARE WE GOING AGAINST HIM?'_** Tsuna heard Tsunayoshi yell. _**'I don't want to die.'**_

_'But he'll hurt Yamamoto and Gokudera!'_ Tsuna reasoned.

**_'They are good people but... I'm scared. Tsuna I don't want to be beaten again!'_**

_'If you die here right now would you regret it?'_ Tsuna asked, his voice becoming strong and steady.

**_'Huh?'_** He heard the confusion in Tsunayoshi's voice.

_'If you were to die at any moment, wouldn't you rather have protected your friends than letting them die and having to live with the regret?'_

**_'I don't wa- want them to.'_** Tsuna stuttered weakly,

_'Then do it with your dying will.'_ Tsuna smiled mentally at Tsunayoshi as he showed him the memory that was dearest to him. His family and friends safe and sound, happy and smiling, laughing and yelling. Even fighting each other. One thing surrounded the memories. A feeling of home.

**_'Hai. I want to protect them. Just like you did. Tsuna.'_** Tsunayoshi's voice was calm and open. Just like the sky he was meant to be.

"Dame-Tsuna dont get in the way." Takiru growled at his older twin who still stood infront of Hibari.

"I'm sorry Takiru-san. But I can't let him throw them out. They'll get hurt." Tsuna's voice surprised him. His voice still belonged to the wimpy child that was his brother but now there was this strength in it. Like he didn't have any other choice and he had accepted it. "Hibari-san. Please let Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san go. Inside the room." Tsuna added.

"And you are going to fight me?" Hibari watched on. The weak little herbivore wouldn't be able to stand against him long. He was too weak.

"If I have to."

"Tsuna!" Takiru yelled.

Hibari attacked the little rabbit in front of him to end this. He saw the rabbit crouch down into a more defensive position and smirked. 'What an interesting little rabbit.' He thought as he threw out his tonfa.

Tsuna moved back, jerkily but swiftly enough to dodge the attack._ 'You need to let me have more control. Hibari-san is strong.'_

**_'Okay.'_** Tsunayoshi whimpered as he saw what Tsuna did.

Tsuna dodged the next attack as well more gracefully than before. He was going to try punching Hibari, when he saw Yamamoto and Gokudera were slipping off of the window sill and falling to the ground below outside. Tsuna dodged once more and ran towards the two unconscious teens. Almost tripping in his rush but reaching them in time to catch their backs. However, that left his back wide open to Hibari. The tonfa came ready to blackout the spiky brown haired herbivore when it was blocked away from him.

Infront of Tsuna stood a very pissed off Takiru. "You are too loud!" He growled quietly before attacking Hibari with his fists. Attacking every chance he got.

Hibari threw out the tonfa that was held strong in his hand as Takiru grabbed it in his fist. Not letting go as he punched the Disciplinary committee head. Hibari grinned and took out his second tonfa attacking the stronger brunette who was in good range for his attack.

Both fighters stopped as something was thrown past between them and their attention went to it. "Oh, its a coffee bean." Hibari said looking at it.

"Coffee?... Reborn." Takiru said moving away from the prefect.

"That's enough." Reborn said with a smile.

"If you can stop it. I'm very irritated right now." Hibari said, looking at the formally dressed baby. He ran at him with his one tonfa ready. However, Reborn stopped it using his own weapon.

"Wao. You're great." Hibari's mood lifted at the prospect of a good opponent. "I want to fight you."

"We'll leave that for later then." Reborn said with that unreadable smile on his face and took out a lit dynamite. Surprise was seen for a moment before it exploded. The explosion covered the whole room in smoke and when it cleared the herbivores were all gone including the baby. Hibari wanted to fight them again. The baby and the strong brunette. Also the little brave rabbit. Hibari smirked at the thought.

* * *

... *Uses cloak and disappears from sight*

Hope you liked it. please read and review. And... I like Tsuna being called a rabbit... hehehe...

please tell me how it was... ne?


	5. Trouble's a brewing

A/N: Please don't kill me! I've been trying to drag this out of my head all this time! I promise! It just took some more time than I thought. hehe.

I want to thank my onewiththetree for all of her hard work and StormQueen6711 for putting up with me this last month. I was not easy on them... =(

Thank you StormQueen6711, Fi Suki Saki, Nekozawa Tomoe, runwithanime, twilightserius, Narutopokefan, Kitsunenaru, Jetime, FallenxLinkin, xxdarkxxalicexx, BrOwNiEfOx, Yorutsuki-Lunia, shanagi95, red-fox-weng and Maeve Zahra for reviewing my story~ Also to everyone who followed and faved this story~ It makes me really happy. Thank you. I hope you like this as well.

disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo hitman reborn at all. Just this crazy and weird story.

* * *

_'thoughts'_

**_'Tsunayoshi talking to Tsuna'_**

* * *

Tsuna could hardly breathe as he was harshly dragged away by Takiru. He had been sure that he would have been attacked by Hibari and didn't know how things became like this. However Tsuna was glad for it. He had heard a scuffle behind him and then he had also heard Reborn speak. Then there was that explosion. The smoke had made his grip on the two unconscious teens loosen, but Tsuna had held strong. Then suddenly he was no longer holding any of them. Instead he was was being dragged by a very pissed off Takiru.

Tsuna felt his body tremble again feeling Takiru's anger rolling off of him in waves but he also felt a rush of happiness. Yamamoto and Gokudera were both safe and sound. That meant more to Tsuna than anything else. Inside he could feel Tsunayoshi shivering with fear but knowing the teens were safe made him happy, even for a moment.

"You are really pushing it Dame-Tsuna!" Takiru growled ahead of him, still dragging him to their classroom. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera held in the other hand being dragged by the angry twin. "You keep that noisy brat. Fine I'll deal with it. But disobey a direct order from me? I will not forgive that!" Takiru looked back as he spoke. "You want to play HERO, Tsu?"

"I'm sorry Takiru-san. I'm very sorry. They were going to hurt your friends. They could have broken their necks or arms from that fall." Tsuna continued to beg, watching his younger brother for any sign of forgiveness, which he couldn't see at all.

"You made me fight, Tsu." Takiru whispered softly looking in front of him again. Tsuna only barely heard it. He didn't know how to react to that, nor did Tsunayoshi. This seemed to have never happened before.

_**'He is calling me 'Tsu'.'**_Tsunayoshi whispered in his mind. _**'He hasn't called me that since we were children playing in the backyard...'**_ Tsunayoshi's voice faded away in a soft whisper as Tsuna felt himself shiver. Shame filled him as he realized that it was true. He had chosen his friends, who hadn't accepted him in this dimension, over his own flesh and blood. However the next moment he felt ever more conflicted. They weren't just friends to him either. Yamamoto and Gokudera were family; The same as Takiru.

Tsuna felt him fight against himself as these emotions conflicted inside. Tsunayoshi was crying too. Making no sounds but he felt it like a stormy sea inside. Tsuna wanted to make it all stop. His heart felt so heavy. He didn't know which way to turn, who to ask. He wanted Reborn to tell him what to do. But then again Reborn wasn't here to tell him, he was here to help Takiru. Somehow that made things somewhat more painful. The hard sting filled his chest and all Tsuna could do was sob softly.

"Don't you cry Dame-Tsuna." Takiru growled before coming to a stop in front of their class. Lunch had long been over and now all the students and teachers were safely inside their classes away from this drama.

Tsuna gulped, swallowing down his tears as well. Takiru wouldn't be happy with him disobeying him anymore that day. He had to do everything he needed to, to keep Takiru from doing anything drastic.

"I'm sorry" He mumbles looking away from Takiru.

"Whatever." Takiru growled looking at the still unconscious teens. "I'm taking them to the infirmary." He glared at Tsuna as he said this. "You go to class and stay there. Don't you leave it without me, understand?" He grounded out before letting go of Tsuna's hand and going on ahead to the school infirmary.

"Thank you." Tsuna whispered softly, knowing Takiru was too far away for him to hear those words and he felt a pang of guilt rise again. Feeling worry and pain for a brother who keeps on bullying him, not for a moment Tsuna thought it wasn't right. Not for a moment the torture put through came to his mind. The only thing he heard was what Takiru had said. "**_You made me fight, Tsu."_** Tsuna shuddered. "I'm sorry." The words disappeared before they were taken far.

* * *

"Well done, Tsuna." The nasally voice of a very familiar infant reached Tsuna's ears startling him into action. Tsuna looked up at the baby hit-man who stood on his table, watching him with unreadable dark eyes.

"Reborn-san." Tsuna whispered surprised that he was being congratulated by the baby.

"You protected Family." Reborn informed him since the questioning look didn't leave Tsuna's face.

"I interfered and now Takiru-san is angry with me." Tsuna let Tsunayoshi speak with the hit-man instead of him.

"You protected those who are meant to protect Takiru, hence protecting your brother as well." Reborn replied.

"But-" A hit on his spiky haired head stopped him mid-sentence making him hold his wounded head instead. "Itte…" He looked up at Reborn who was looking away from him, to the class room door.

"Family is meant protect each other. Not please just the one. A family like that, will not last long." Reborn's words were dark and at that moment Tsuna felt cold, a shadowed memory falling in front of his eyes. The sounds gun fire and explosions was heard and the next instant it was muted. Pain filled his chest and for a moment, a short moment Tsuna couldn't breathe.

"Dame-Tsuna." Takiru calling his name dragged Tsuna back to the real world in an instant. Dragging in a deep breath he looked up at the taller teen looking at him from the doorway. "It's time to go home." He didn't look angry anymore though and that made Tsuna smile a little. But the feeling of him having betrayed Takiru didn't disappear completely.

"Hm." Tsuna nodded before getting up. Reborn jumped on Tsuna's head and stayed there as he headed to Takiru. "Let's go home Takiru-san."

When Tsuna, Takiru and Reborn made it to the school gate they were welcomed with the sight of both Gokudera and Yamamoto waiting for them.

"Jyuudaime." Gokudera called quietly.

"Maa, Takiru. Thanks for taking us to the infirmary." Behind Yamamoto, Gokudera looked at the ground ashamed that he got beaten. "We don't know what happened after we were blacked out but you saved us. Thanks." Yamamoto smiled at Takiru somewhat uneasily.

"I didn't." Takiru growled at them making them and Tsuna tense instantly. "You bring Dame-Tsuna into any fights again... and I'll kill you myself." He threatened them before looking at Reborn who sat on Tsuna's fluffy head. "I don't care if Tsuna was protecting me or family. Dame-Tsuna listens only to me. Deal with it, Reborn." Reborn pulled his fedora down shadowing his eyes from the rest. "Tsuna, you'll be punished when we get home." Takiru directed at Tsuna who stared wide eyed at him.

"Go home." Takiru glared at Yamamoto and Gokudera before starting to head home.

"I'm sorry." Both teens looked at Tsuna who watched Takiru walk ahead. "I didn't mean to make everything worse." Tsuna looked down and away from them. It seemed that he had made things worse between his brother and friends.

"Tsuna-" Yamamoto was suddenly interrupted by a fuming Gokudera.

"Why can't you just leave it like you had before? Don't interfere with things that have nothing to do with you, Damn Copy! What kind of Guardians are we to Jyuudaime if we can't protect ourselves? Next time leave us be! And just be the damned useless person you are and stay out of it! Jyuudaime is angry again just because of YOU!" Gokudera yelled at a shocked Tsuna and ran in the opposite direction of Takiru.

Tsuna watched him go. Pain filling his chest and heart breaking at what Gokudera had said. He knew he shouldn't have interfered with this, but there was no way he couldn't. He couldn't stand and watch his friends even if that was in another dimension get hurt. They were still that person. Tsuna shut his eyes tightly closed and he heard Tsunayoshi whimpering inside. The pain increased as the remembrance of Takiru's disappointment in him.

"Tsu- Tsuna!" Yamamoto called worriedly. The little brunette looked to be in so much pain. "Maa don't mind him 'kay? He's just a bit depressed ne Tsuna." he said quickly trying to make the little brunette open his eyes and show that he was fine. "Thank you for saving us, Tsuna."

The words from Yamamoto had Tsuna opening his eyes to look up at the baseball player. "I'm sorry." He mumbled not really feeling any better. He saw Yamamoto becoming more worried, but he hurt too much at the moment to smile.

Tsuna looked up at the Disciplinary committee room window. His hyper intuition was telling him someone was there, and sure enough Hibari watched the little group at the gate. A shiver passed through him. _'Hibari-san is the same too. He's like himself in my world.'_ Tsuna looked away and walked away from Yamamoto. _'Maybe I should let Takiru take care of his family. I'm only making things worse for them. I didn't want to be a Mafia boss anyway...'_

"Tsuna.." Yamamoto called softly, but Tsuna ignored him and continued on. He was needed beside Takiru. He needed to stand right next to him.

* * *

The next day began early for Tsuna. He stayed still a moment. His mind trying to remember a glimpse of the dream he had. It felt like he needed to remember, to know. However the dream remained elusive and strayed farther away he tried to catch it in his mind's grasp. Sighing Tsuna stood off the bed and instantly felt more awake awake than he would normally in his own body. He wondered why.

**_'I'm used to getting up at odd times to do what Takiru asks of me.'_**

_'I guess your body being used to it is why I am too. '_ Tsuna smiled at the thought.

**_'Tsuna, shall we make breakfast?'_** Tsunayoshi asked quietly inside.

_'Hm. Takiru likes our cooking, no?'_ Tsuna said as he changed and got ready for the day.

**_'Yes. He does. Lucky, ne?'_**

_'Yes.'_

Tsuna quietly made it downstairs being careful not to trip on his way down the stairs or be loud to wake anyone else. A relieved sigh escaped him when he made it to the bottom of the stairs safely. Tsuna went straight to the kitchen to begin his preparations to make breakfast.

"Let's make something everyone will like?" Tsuna spoke softly to himself.

* * *

The sounds of gunshots were heard from upstairs as Tsuna readied the plates. He shivered remembering Reborn's wake up calls.

"Maa, Taki-kun and Reborn-kun are having fun playing together." Behind him Nana said happily.

_'She thinks they're playing?!'_ Tsuna sweat dropped. _'I guess that's what Mama thought back home too.'_ Tsuna sighed. Nana had come earlier into the kitchen to prepare breakfast only to see Tsuna already in the middle of it. So she had decided to be his helper instead.

**_'Mama shouldn't be brought into all of the troubles Takiru and we are getting into.'_** Tsunayoshi said sadly.

_'Ah! You're right. So it's good Mama thinks we're playing ne?'_ Tsuna smiled before turning back to Nana. "Mama, I'm going to get ready." Tsuna went up to his room to quickly change.

"Baka Takiru." Not too long after Reborn's voice was heard as Takiru and Reborn entered the kitchen.

"Oh. Good morning, Taki-kun, Reborn-kun." Nana called happily at her,as she sees, children.

"Good morning mama." Reborn replied.

"Morning." Takiru sat at the table without saying anymore and started eating without waiting for anyone.

"Lambo-san wants to eat!" There was a scream from upstairs and Takiru twitched.

"Too loud." He grumbled before tucking himself into the food again.

"Yes, yes. Let's eat." Tsuna was heard calming the loud child down. As he entered he froze for a moment seeing Takiru already eating. In his arms Lambo tensed afraid of the angry person. "Good morning, Takiru-san." Tsuna said watching his stronger twin. However he didn't receive any acknowledgements from him. Tsuna sagged a bit, a bit of the depression returning.

**_'Takiru...'_** Tsuna heard Tsunayoshi whimper and shook his head. He needed to stay strong that day. Takiru hadn't given him any sort of punishments the other night. However he had completely ignored the smaller brunette since reaching home. Not even looking at him.

"Good morning, Reborn-san." Tsuna said turning to look at the Arcobaleno happily digging into the breakfast he made.

"Good morning, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn called back.

"Lambo-san scared..." Tsuna looked down at the shivering child in his arms.

_'He's still afraid of Takiru.'_ Tsuna thought.

_**'We were both scared back then, Tsuna. It was your will to protect him that made me able to stand in front of Takiru without being apologizing instantly and leaving him. Lambo is still a child so it's understandable ne?'**_ Tsunayoshi pointed out.

_'Ah, that's true.'_ Tsuna thought.

Cautiously he sat down next to Takiru putting Lambo down on his other side, away from him. "Lambo, eat your breakfast okay?" Tsuna patted his head before completely settling in his seat. "Good morning Takiru-san." Tsuna said softly without looking at his younger brother. Takiru didn't answer and continued to eat the food. Tsuna knew it would be like this that day. Tsunayoshi had told him and the memories of the very few times this had happened had helped as well. Although that had made Tsunayoshi almost cry the night before.

"Taki-kun, Tsu-kun made your breakfast today." Nana spoke softly watching her two children somewhat distressed.

Takiru stopped eating at this. He stared at the food. Tsuna went stiff at this, not knowing how Takiru would react to that information. His heart thudded loudly in his heart and felt Tsunayoshi's anxiousness mix with his own.

Suddenly Takiru started eating again. Not saying a word, like he hadn't heard what mama had said. But then he wouldn't have paused. Tsuna felt the cheer run through him. Takiru had begun accepting his apology. Tsuna started his own breakfast after smiling at Takiru and his mother.

* * *

Tsuna followed Takiru as they both headed to school. Breakfast had gone quietly after that. Although Lambo only began eating after Takiru had gotten up to leave for school, Tsuna was just glad that Takiru hadn't made it worse with Lambo since Tsuna had him stay.

"Yo, Takiru-kun, Tsuna." Tsuna looked at the person who called to see Yamamoto Takeshi coming towards them. He had his baseball bat on his shoulder with his book bag and the usual happy wide grin on his face.

Tsuna watched Yamamoto for a bit before looking away. _'His smile doesn't completely reach his eyes.'_ Tsuna thought before softly answering him. "Good morning, Yamamoto-kun." Takiru just nodded at him once before continuing to head to their destination.

"Ciaossu." Reborn said from where he was walking on the fence.

"Yo, kid. You're coming with us too?" Yamamoto asked smiling at reborn.

"My job is to always stay with Takiru." Reborn said with a smirk on his face that made Tsuna shiver and Takiru snort. They both knew Reborn was getting ideas in his head, ideas that would get them into a lot of trouble.

"You're welcome to leave if you want." Takiru said unemotionally.

"And get you into trouble you can't get out of? Baka-Takiru, I will make you the tenth boss of Vongola." Reborn replied. Behind them Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Haha. So the kid's working hard to make Takiru-kun a great boss. That's great isn't it, Tsuna?" Yamamoto said happily.

Tsuna laughed weekly, nodding his head at Yamamoto. It was impossible. Yamamoto still took this as a game, didn't he? Tsuna sighed mentally. He hoped things will go well for everyone.

"AAH! It's you!" The recognizable voice came all of a sudden from in front of them. Tsuna froze for a second.

_'Haru!'_

**_'Miura-san!'_** They both thought at the same time.

_'You know Haru?'_ Tsuna asked Tsunayoshi.

**_'We've met but, she was angrier with Takiru than me.'_** Tsunayoshi said.

_'Huh? How come?'_ Tsuna asked.

"You are still so cruel to Reborn-chan." Haru yelled at Takiru, who just ignored her. "Reborn-chan why don't you stop staying with this bastard and come stay with me?" Haru asked reborn with tears in her eyes. "I'll take good care of Reborn-chan."

"I can't leave Takiru since I have a mission to make him a great mafia boss." Reborn said in his uncannily cute way.

"Reborn-chan is so loyal to you! Why aren't you good to him too! Bastard!" Haru yelled.

**_'That's why…'_** Tsunayoshi supplied as Tsuna sweat dropped again. It was how he had met Haru too.

"Maa maa. Calm down. We're just playing a game." Yamamoto said trying to cool Haru down.

"And this is the kind of games you teach children?!" Haru yelled louder at Yamamoto and for a second Tsuna felt pity for him, that was of course before Haru turned on him next. "You do too, Don't you?! You're always playing with them too!" Tsuna looked at her stunned.

_'She's the same.'_ He thought somewhat wistfully as Haru turned to scowl at Takiru before leaving.

**_'So she met you like this?'_** Tsunayoshi asked warily.

_'Yeah.'_ Tsuna said feeling exhausted already.

**_'That doesn't seem like a nice way to meet at all.'_** Tsunayoshi grumbled.

Tsuna couldn't stop himself from smiling at that. It didn't matter too much to him how he and Haru had met. What did matter was that Haru had become part of his family. Happy and smiling with Kyoko-chan and making special meals for them while taking care of Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta. Bringing the shy Chrome into their little group as they went shopping, mostly including a smiling Bianchi. Maybe in this world Haru could stay safe and away from the dangerous world of Mafia.

* * *

Takiru ignored the loud and irritating girl that seemed to have taken to following them because of Reborn. He swore that Reborn did this on purpose, bringing more trouble into his life. He continued to walk as the girl disappeared from sight.

"Maa that was surprising." Yamamoto said from behind him hands held behind his head. Tsuna smiled warily at Yamamoto before following Takiru again. Reborn didn't say anything and jumped on Takiru's head.

Takiru glanced at Tsuna once again before focusing on the road. Things were becoming more hectic and Dame-Tsuna was getting more involved in them than before. This annoyed Takiru more than anything. Leaving the incompetent older brother behind on his own had led him to be at the scene where Hibari Kyoya had been fighting his subordinates. Even if Tsuna wanted to apologize to him, it's been so long since he had had a real reason to._ 'Dame-Tsuna. Let's see how far you are willing to go.'_ Takiru thought.

From the corner of his eyes he noticed a new food stand on another road as they crossed it. There was a little child sitting on one of the customer chairs and the stall keeper looked very odd. Rolling his eyes for thinking everything was a trap by Reborn Takiru ignored it as they continued. It can't be that reborn would fling more than one problem on him as of yet. He hadn't even gained all of his so called 'Guardians' yet. Once that was done then maybe… Takiru felt his eyebrow twitch at the thought of all the trouble to come in to his once quiet life.

* * *

Tsuna was glad that the Disciplinary Committee head was not around when they entered the school gate. He didn't know what he would do if he had to fight him right now or even face him. No matter how much he had improved in his world Hibari Kyoya continued to be one of the most intimidating among all of his Family. Of course there was also a very strange mist guardian as well.

**_'Mist Guardian?'_** Tsunayoshi asked.

_'Ahh. You haven't met him yet have you, a guy with purple hair and with hetero-chromatic eyes?'_ Tsuna asked worriedly. He hadn't met Mukuro yet in his world at this time, so possibly he wasn't here yet either.

_**'No I haven't. Although…'**_ Tsunayoshi paused for a second.

_'What?'_ Tsuna was somewhat frantic.

"Dame-Tsuna, where are you going?" Takiru's voice startled Tsuna back to the real world. Tsuna paused as he looked behind him where he had heard Takiru's voice. He stared dumbly at his brother for a second.

"Tsuna we're already here. Come on in." Yamamoto said waving at him to come in as he entered.

"OH!" Tsuna quickly nodded at Takiru before backtracking to the door that he had passed without noticing; He had been too lost talking to himself to notice he had already passed his class. Mentally berating himself for being so Dame he followed Takiru inside.

His eyes wandered towards Gokudera's chair, hoping he would have come and forgiven him. However a dark depressive feeling returned from the day before as he saw that the Italian bomber had in fact not returned.

**_'He's still sad.'_** Tsunayoshi whispered sadly inside.

Tsuna went to his chair then, making sure not to linger. He watched as the class gave their attention to Yamamoto and Takiru, some of the girls wondering where Gokudera was. They were idols in school after all. Yamamoto smiled and laughed on as his fans crowded around him while Takiru ignored the crowd they looked at him with awe and adoration and whispered to each other from a distance. No one came near him. Takiru was like that, always distant unless he needed to talk to them.

A small smile came onto his face as he watched them silently, imagining how the class would look if Gokudera was there with them as well, yelling at those who came too close to him, even if it was to admire him. Like a riled up cat.

_'And I wondered why he got Uri from the box.'_ Tsuna thought wistfully wishing Gokudera was right there as he would normally have been.

The teacher came in calming everyone down and sending them to their seats. And classes began for the day. Tsuna ignored most of everything else trying to focus on what the teacher was explaining. In his world Reborn had been tutoring him in his studies so he had gotten better at them. Definitely not the top of the class but he had improved significantly. And so he wanted to help Tsunayoshi as well.

* * *

Classes ended for break and Tsuna sighed tiredly. The subjects were still hard, but at least he understood most of them. But it wasn't that easy making Tsunayoshi understand. He may be very much better in cooking but that didn't change him being Dame-Tsuna and studying never was his forte. It had taken most of his energy making Tsunayoshi understand the content of the classes. And there was homework left. But Tsuna was not giving up. He needed to help himself. After all if he didn't who else will? And how would he be able to stay beside Takiru?

"Takiru–kun." A sweet, familiar voice spoke and Tsuna turned completely to look at the scene taking place behind him. Takiru opened one eye and looked at Kyoko-chan in a bored fashion. Kyoko-chan stood next to his chair, very much scared but still brave, holding a wrapped box in her arms and asked timidly. "Would Takiru-kun like to eat lunch with me and Hana?"

Takiru continued to watch unblinkingly at her as if thinking of the option. The longer he stared the more nervous she became and finally she tried again. "Your friends can come too." Her voice slightly shook this time and Tsuna felt his chest tighten. Kyoko-chan should never be this worried about anything. Even though it did make him sad that she hadn't said about him at all; hadn't even looked his way.

Takiru closed his eyes and stood up looking at Yamamoto to follow him without question. He dropped his lunch box on Tsuna's table and stared at him, sending the silent order to come with them. So Tsuna followed. He saw Kurokawa grumble silently as she stood up with her own box following them as well.

_**'Kurokawa-san doesn't like Takiru.'**_ Tsunayoshi explained.

_'But she has to go because Kyoko-chan is going with him.'_ Tsuna completed the explanation as he understood.

They went up to the roof to have lunch. The cool breeze and warm sun made him smile a little. They were like a cool balm to his aching chest. Tsuna took out Takiru's lunch out for him and settled down on one side, sitting quietly as he and the others enjoyed lunch somewhat merrily. Takiru was still distant from everyone. He didn't talk much either. He never was much into conversations. But the conversation flowed easily as Yamamoto contributed mostly. Tsuna saw Kyoko-chan trying to bring Takiru into the conversation many a times but no one can make Takiru do something he didn't want to unless it was Reborn. However, it made him sad to see Kyoko-chan didn't notice him much at all.

Tsuna took a deep breath before looking away to the sky. It hurt that Kyoko-chan didn't accept him yet, but neither had any of his friends, except for Lambo, either. Maybe he was meant to be just this from the beginning? Being Takiru's shadow?

At that moment Tsuna noticed something strange. The bird that had been flying across the sky had fallen straight to the ground as it had flown over the side of the roof. He blinked. This reminded him of something like this happening before; He felt like he should be very acquainted with it.

"What's wrong?" Takiru asked Tsuna surprising him and the rest of the group.

Tsuna looked from Takiru to the rest of the companions and smiled shaking his head. They sat in silence a moment longer before going back to their conversations.

"Takiru-san. Something is there, something dangerous." Tsuna whispered as he lifted food from his bento to eat. "A bird flying over fell down."

"It got hit with something?" Takiru asked softly only heard by Tsuna.

"It didn't get hit by a thing in particular. I didn't see." Tsuna looked away a bit. It was good to have Takiru talking to him and not ignoring him but his Hyper Intuition had him too worried to show it.

"Yes. It's dangerous here." Tsuna saw Takiru glance at Kurokawa-san and Kyoko-chan. Tsuna felt something flutter through his chest at that movement. Something warm and it made Tsuna want to smile. "Escort them to class and stay there, understood?" Takiru looked directly into Tsuna's eyes and he felt transfixed with surprise. Takiru's eyes seemed to be golden with fire. Like the fire of his flame before he was sent to the future. He saw a steel determination in it and something that demanded obedience to him.

"H-Hai." Tsuna's voice had almost completely disappeared by the time he could speak. When Takiru looked away Tsuna felt like he had been torn away from something precious. He asked Tsunayoshi if this was anything he had felt before. The weakened no made Tsuna more confused. Something in this world was very different. Because he still had his Hyper-Intuition here. '_Could it be something I have only because I came from a world where I already had it?'_ Tsuna questioned himself. _'Am I really not meant to be the Tenth Vongola boss in this world?'_

While Tsuna had tried to find answers to these monumental questions Takiru spoke to his companions.

"It's almost time for lunch to end. You need to head back to class and take Dame-Tsuna with you." He scowled at Tsuna however it held no heat. "I need to do something before I head back and he's going to get in the way." He watched Kyoko for a moment longer before including. "Please Sasagawa-san."

Instantly Kyoko-chan's face grew red and smiled, accepting his request and making to get up to go. Kurokawa however glared openly at Takiru for taking advantage of her best friend. Her scowl was turned to Tsuna when he got up. Tsuna felt it was best to seem as harmless as possible and shrunk in on himself before moving towards the door to go downstairs.

"Yamamoto. Stay." It wasn't a request, it was an order and Yamamoto knew that as well as Tsuna did. However Yamamoto only smiled and waved the trio away to class.

"Takiru-kun?" Yamamoto turned to look at Takiru for answers.

"So you figured out that I was here." A woman's voice spoke before the figure moved from the shadow to open view. Both teens stayed and watched the woman, ready to react yet still seeming calm. "I will kill you, Sawada Takiru!" The woman screamed before running towards them

* * *

"I wonder what Takiru-san had to do." Kyoko-chan said curiously to no one in particular.

"That monkey can do whatever he wants but he can't use you to do things he doesn't want to." Kurokawa-san grumbled.

"What do you mean Hana?" Kyoko turned to look at her best friend.

"He sent you to babysit Tsuna." Kurokawa growled and Tsuna shrunk into himself some more. He was sent to escort the girls. But here apparently he being Dame-Tsuna went against him. After all how can someone who trips over be the one who escorting rather than the escorted.

"Takiru-san wouldn't do that Hana. He must have something really important to do to not come with us." Kyoko tried to make Hana understand and like Takiru some.

_'Yes, he did, protecting you from the assassin on the roof.'_ Tsuna sighed internally. He really needed to be more reliable a person.

**_'Kurokawa-san doesn't like me at all. Neither does Sasagawa-san.'_ **Tsunayoshi said softly. **_'They haven't even said one word to me yet.'_**

_'Ah! It's just we haven't said anything to them either!'_ Tsuna tried to calm Tsunayoshi who was becoming more and more depressed each passing minute.

**_'Sasagawa-san didn't even notice me…'_ **Tsunayoshi was becoming more inconsolable and Tsuna felt panicked. His focus being on him he didn't notice when the girls stopped, and continued heading to his class.

_'HIIEE! Please don't say that.'_ Tsuna cried out.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Kurokawa-san's voice being a bit distant from him back to reality. Tsuna thought that he really needed to find a way to converse with Tsunayoshi without disappearing into his own world as he looked behind him to find the two girls, only to freeze on the spot.

There was a little child in front of them. A child dressed in red and black, hair plaid back and squinted eyes looking up at Kurokawa-san and Kyoko-chan. She looked somewhat lost and still mission oriented.

_'I-PIN!'_ Tsuna yelled in his thoughts only stopping himself from doing so out loud barely. _'What's I-pin doing here?'_

**_'I-pin? Tsuna do you know the little girl?'_** Tsunayoshi asked curiously.

_'If she's here, is she after me?'_ Tsuna continued on to ramble inside his mind and start to unintentionally worry the other him._ 'Last time she was. Is it still the same here?!'_

**_'Tsuna! What are you saying? Why would a little girl come after you?'_**

_'She's-'_ Tsuna was interrupted by a certain person's voice behind him.

"Why are you crowding herbivore?" The Disciplinary committee head, Hibari Kyoya asked sounding very cross as usual. Tsuna shuddered remembering when Hibari had beaten him before, but quickly hid the memory from Tsunayoshi, not wanting him to be anymore scarred by the terrifying teen than need be. In that second another thought rammed into him taking his breath away. Tsuna stood there a second before turning to face Hibari and spoke quickly. He definitely had no time to waste here.

"I'm very sorry Hibari-san we'll be gone now and Kyoko-chan and Kurokawa-san are going to class right now." He bowed all in high speed and ran, grabbing the little girl who had yet to see the Disciplinary head. He ran around the corner where the stairs were and as they reached them Tsuna ran down them two steps at a time, almost slipping but still staggered safely down. He needed to talk to I-pin without Hibari-san being there.

Hibari stood glaring as the rabbit ran away from him again and smirked. He had been interested in seeing the little rabbit again after all. So he took off after a worried Tsuna trying to catch up to him. He took the corner without losing any speed and when he reached he paused for a moment. The little rabbit couldn't have been that fast to not be found at all. So he listened to hear him.

There was a scuffle from above and Hibari ran up the stairs ready to catch the little one who seems to enjoy fleeing from him.

* * *

"Haa." Tsuna could barely hang on to the little girl as he ran behind the school. It was close finishing to lunch time and the students had already headed up to their classes fearing the wandering beast of the school that was always ready to bite them to death, that was given a human form.

His hands slipped and the little martial artist assassin escaped from his hold and immediately took stance to fight him and to protect herself.

"I-pin, I'm not the one you're looking for." Tsuna said while panting and utterly out of breath from his run. This body was definitely not used to running around that fast. But if all the trouble in his life was in this world as well then he should really try and increase his stamina. After all it was better to be ready for something than dead because he didn't want to believe. Was this paranoia?

I-pin said something in response that was in Chinese and Tsuna sweat-dropped. He forgot, I-pin couldn't speak Japanese yet. And she had bad eyesight as well.

"Hie! I-pin please calm down. I'm not your target!" Tsuna blurted out without thinking about his other self inside him.

**_'Target?!'_** Tsunayoshi screamed in his head.

I-pin on the other hand took this as confirmation that he indeed was the one she was looking for and got ready to attack and take Tsuna down. From behind her she took out a something small and wrapped up in a soft paper. Tsuna instantly knew what it was. He remembered the first time he had had to face I-pin so long a time ago in his world and readied himself for what was to come. I-pin ate the dumpling and used her Gyoza kempo. Quickly Tsuna took in a deep breath and covered his nose. He needed to move away from the scent of ginger or he would lose control of his body over to I-pin.

Tsuna also showed his memory of when I-pin had used her Gyoza kempo and was given full body control by Tsunayoshi to him so they can escape the same fates of those she had gone against in his world.

_'Beaten by a five year old, how nice.'_ Tsuna mentally grumbled as he dived away from I-pin once again and ran a bit before taking a very much needed breath. He heard I-pin speak in Chinese before running after him. He needed to leave school, somehow. Or escape her.

"Lambo-sama has come to play!" Suddenly an obnoxious toned voice yelled before tackling Tsuna to the ground. Luckily that had pushed Tsuna out of the path of I-pin's kick. "Ehh. Dame-Tsuna, Lambo-sama will play too!"

"Lambo!" Tsuna sat up bringing the child into his arms Ignoring the pain he felt in his back. "What are you doing here?"

"Arara. Lambo-sama was trying to defeat Reborn and then-" Tsuna's Hyper intuition burned and he looked up only to be barely able to dodge I-pin's next kick.

"I-pin please stop! I am not the person you're looking for!" Tsuna yelled as he ran towards the gym. This school must have some place for him to hide in.

"Ne, ne Dame-Tsuna are we playing tag?" Lambo asked curiously however Tsuna had no time to pay him attention. "I wan'na play tag too! I want to be it!" and he struggled against Tsuna's hold, squeezing out of Tsuna's grip and jumping right in I-pin. "I'm going to catch you!" Lambo yelled before running towards the little martial artist.

"Lambo!" Tsuna yelled just as I-pin called out "Gyoza Kempo!" Tsuna watched defeated as Lambo got hit with the Gyoza kempo and came under her control. The next moment Tsuna was being attacked by I-pin who used Lambo as the weapon. Lambo of course yelled and cried and he was thrown about the school grounds.

"Ciaossu~" A usually happy Reborn came out of nowhere to speak to Tsuna. While he was still being attacked by I-pin and a still crying Lambo.

"Reborn!" Tsuna couldn't help call before halting himself only to get hit by an under-control levitating Lambo. Tsuna flinched when he saw Lambo had hid the ground really hard and fallen unconscious.

"Hmm. Seems you found your own trouble." Reborn said still utterly enjoying everything in the scene.

"Help me please, Reborn-san" Tsuna called weakly from where he had tripped and fallen to. But Reborn sat drinking his cup of cappuccino very happily. I-pin spoke in Chinese again and came directly at him to finish it. Lambo lay unconscious on the ground next to her. "Takiru's in trouble!" Tsuna yelled before pulling himself into himself and curling into a ball.

Tsuna sat like that for a moment longer but nothing happened. He looked up somewhat curiously only to sag in a mix of relief and disbelief. Lambo lay farther away and I-pin sat completely tied by rope. Of course Reborn stood next to the little assassin. To Tsuna he seemed just a tiny bit worried.

"Th-thank you Reborn-san." Tsuna said, something he had come to know he had wanted to say to the hit-man Arcobaleno since long ago. "Why did she attack me, Reborn-san?" He checked her from where he stood. _'She looks fine so Reborn didn't hurt her.'_

"She came to kill someone else." He handed Tsuna the picture of a person that looked absolutely nothing like him.

_'At least it's another person this time.'_ Tsuna internally sweat-dropped and sighed at the same time.

**_'This happened before?'_** Tsunayoshi asked somewhat perturbed.

_'How we met back home was very close to this.'_ Tsuna told him as he went to look at Lambo.

"You always find yourself some trouble don't you Lambo?" Tsuna whispered while picking him up into his arms. Lambo mumbled something before grabbing hold of Tsuna's shirt and falling deeper into sleep. "We need to go to Takiru-san, but we need to keep the kids somewhere safe first." Tsuna said while he returned to Reborn's side.

Reborn had put glasses on I-pin and Tsuna crouched in front of her to show her the picture. "Sorry I'm not the one you're looking for." It was Tsunayoshi who spoke this time. He smiled at her before saying. "Reborn-san and I really need to head to where Takiru is so we'll leave you somewhere safe. Please stay there till we come back. Also please take care of Lambo." Tsuna smiled at her before untying her and quickly took her into hold as well. "Reborn-san, where can we keep the kids?"

Reborn jumped on his head and settled in. "Take them to Kyoko-chan, ask her to do it." Tsunayoshi shuddered at the thought of asking but he needed to do this.

Tsuna ran towards the school building hoping he wasn't too late to help Takiru.

Hidden behind the side of the trees a person stood watching Tsuna leave; had seen the entire fight since he had come out. "Tsuna-san" The words weren't heard by anyone and the person disappeared behind the trees. And no one saw the purple haired person going behind the gym building silently.

* * *

A/N: okay so this should be 6000+ hopes this makes up for my delay. please read and review. Reviewing makes me happy. and that makes me write. hehe.

Okay I knew I hadn't done a good job at all at the ending so this is edited. If you find anything wrong in this do tell so I can correct it in the next part that would be coming out please.

Hope you liked it.


End file.
